Silver
by Yami Hikari1
Summary: This is a highschool fanfiction where the character are magically in high school, Pairing are something like RionCainAsh SP NL - Swearing
1. Default Chapter

Hikari: Alright this is my first galerains fanfiction and it has like nothing to do with the game besides the character. Basically, I took the characters and put them in a high school wear guys wear mid drifts. Blinks I always wanted to see a guy in a mid drift.

Disclaimer: If I have a disclaimer do you really think that I own it but for the people that don't know that I don't won galerains, heck I can hardly spell it. Did I spell it right? Besides the only things that own are a copy of galerians the first game galerians: Ash and a copy of the movie

The mourning bell rang as the students mourned, complained, and grumbled. The first day of school was starting and friends were conversing about what they had done over the summer. Their idle chitchat continued until the teens had gone their separate ways to their new classes, some going back to classes that they were in last year, those people grumbling more then others. Rion was one of the newest students at his new high school. He stepped into the attendance office taking a seat as the Counselor instructed. Sitting quietly his eye pondered around the room to find lot of school messages and posting about the already known troublemakers of the school, he had blankly stared at the list noting how long it was. He figured that he would probably end up on that list as well considering not one girl's name was on that list at least not one that he knew, or else the girl had some really WEIRD names. The principal came stalking out of his office with a stern look plastered on his thin-framed face. He looked down on Rion and smiled a bit but went back to his glaring face.  
  
"Ah... you must be Rion!" He finally spoke after observing Rion for another minute  
  
"Yes, I am Rion!" His lips formed into a smile, but his blue eyes stared up coldly, like they always had.  
  
"We have already put a schedule together for you." He spoke put a hand on Rion's shoulder and handing a piece of paper that has his schedule list on it. "You will go to the one that have the letter B by them." He pointed to a class with a capital letter B by it.  
  
A girl with short red hair came strolling in as she started a conversation with one of the many school directors. She walked over to where a phone was in her overly tight black leather shorts, tight white shirt and knee-high boots. Truthfully, they look more like combat boots, four belts in the front, and a hardly noticeable zipper on the side.  
  
"Good mourning students," She started. "It's the first day of school and we would like to welcome you back to Mark Twain High school. As you already know the first..." Rion stared at her, how could she just sit there and ramble on? Well she did have that little piece of paper, but still? A couple of minutes later she was done. She smiled at Rion as she walked out closed the door behind her instead of letting it close by itself. Rion raised an Eyebrow and looked at the principal who was still explaining the plan for the day.  
  
After the first bell had rung, he smiled at Mr. Grayer and walked out. Of course, the halls were overflowing with a massive amount of people that immediately swept him in the wrong direction. After being sent in the wrong direction, he scowled and glared at all of the people and was very tempted to just use his powers on him. Yes, that would end well, first day of school and being expelled for killing other 'humans' students that like to run over you it is close enough to call it killing. He threw his arms up in the air as he got a few blank looks and most of the girl setting there eyes on him, there eyes filled with little pink hearts. The direction of the girl's eyes changed immediately to a tall silver haired punk dressed boy. His hair was shining silver his hair partially covering his gold eyes, lips were also a silver color looking the same as his platinum highlighted hair. His pure black, baggy pants were like low riders from what you could tell from his partial mid-drift that was showing a small portion of his stomach. He smirked and all of the girls were swooning at him. As he sauntered by, he smirked at a crowd of girls that happen to be gathered around Rion. Most of the girls felt faint and passed out, Rion couldn't take his eyes off this guy though. He was a guy, Rion get a hold of yourself you do NOT like guys, you are you supposed to like girls. Oh yes that would add to his list of 'great things that happened that day'.  
  
Rion continued the day without running into Ash again, but it was easy to tell that he had been by. He had meet up with a massive amount of girls gawking at the air, a few other girls giggling and talking about Ash. Rion did get quite a few gawking girls at him too; it started to bother him as he noticed that a couple girls were following him around throughout the day practically stalking him.   
  
Oh god! This is the first day of school too. He sighed and continued to ponder until he noticed that many of the boys around school were wearing mid-drifts. What kinds of guys wear mid-drift? Well that one guy did but it wasn't like something that many people would really care about or EVEN notice for that matter! For the love of God! Why are those guys staring at me, not like-? Rion went walking straight into ash while looking at those boys that were now, snickering.  
  
"Stupid morons." Rion mumbled as he sat on the ground still from his fall.  
  
"Who are you calling a moron?" Ash held out his semi-gloved hand to held Rion.  
  
"Them!" He pointed his head towards a blonde hair boy sitting in the grass, one with red hair standing up, and another that was also sitting but he had blonde spiked hair and was playing with a spider, while accepting Ash's hand and Ash practically pulled him up onto his feet. Rion looked at Ash blankly wondering about 'other things'.  
  
"Oh yea I'm Ash!" he smiled  
  
"Rion." He said bluntly  
  
"Well I have to go I'll probably see you tomorrow," Ash smiled before walking off.  
  
Rion figured that he should also be getting home, for they were nothing to do at this school after it had ended. Rion didn't really notice but he was slowly following Ash and saw a girl with black hair walk up to him. She looked a little weird considering that she had a ponytail in the front of her forehead, she lips were also silver, and she had a short black mini skirt on and some knee high hooker boots. She also was wearing a tight shirt that was black with little red sparkles, gloves covering her hands.

"Hey Ash!" she shouted waving at him as stopped and waited for her. When she got to him, both of them continued walking over to his car (Which was silver). He opened the door to a perfectly new looking corvette and saw Rion just standing there looking at him.

"I'll be right back Nitro." He spoke as he stepped off walking over to Rion that was already walking off. "Hey Rion!"

"Yea?"

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No I walk home."

"Is it far?"

"It's over on Damon parkway. If you call that short I don't what is wrong with you."

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Sure."

"Ok come on'!" Ash walked back to his car where Nitro was leaning against the car door and smiled when she saw Rion walking along side of him.

"Thanks," Rion stated blankly

Ash smiled as he motioned for Rion to get in, Rion crawled into the car and into the undersized backseat before sitting sideways so his long legs would fit better. He felt a little cramped but he was still thankful for the ride. Ash sat down followed by Nitro who was still smiling but it wasn't even really that noticeable anymore the other one was like 'let's blind everyone with our white shiny teeth that reflects the light.'

"I'm dropping you off second alright Rion!" Ash spoke driving off out of the school's parking lot.

"K" Rion simply responded as he went back to thought and tried to get in a more comfortable position but to him it seemed impossible to do that at the time.

Rion cursed under his breathe as he heard 'Tool' being played in the front seat. Of course the song was over, and it immediately switched to 'Metallica', which wasn't all that bad even though it wasn't one of there better songs.

Ash had been listening to Rion, struggling in the back seat and started snickering under his breath. "Having fun back there?" Ash smirked as he could see Rion in the mirror still trying to move around a little.

"Not really" Rion sounded quite annoyed at this point he was getting stuck on everything that there was to get stuck on and he had not been in a good position.

The car suddenly stopped forcing Rion who was not wearing his seat belt slam into the chair in front of him. Nitro stepped out of the sports car and waved goodbye as she sauntered off to her house giggling still about something.

"Do you want to sit in front?" Ash smirked again still amused by Rion.

Review if you feel the need to review, I'm almost done with the second chapter and all so yea... see you then if you continue reading


	2. chapter 2

Hikari: I have to put one of these things and all so

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.....--' who would have ever guessed

Hikari: now that that's done this is my second chapter and I'm already working on the third so that way that one can come out right after this one sorry that they are so short and all I've had marching band for the last two week and when school starts believe or not they will be longer -

"Yes!"

"Alright," he got out of the car letting out Rion who was quite happy to get out the back to that car. Rion walked to the other side opening the door and sat down in the car seat that was much more roomy in the front then in the back.

"Better?" Ash grinned sitting back down in front of the steering wheel backing up his seat to fit him better.

"Yea, Thanks!"

"You said that you live on Damon parkway, right?"

"Yea!"

"Alright!"

Ash drove off, The trip was silent for most of the part until Rion was mumbling under his breath about Nitro. Truthfully, he didn't know why she bugged him. She was a girl, an attractive girl that obviously was going out with Ash. It made him so made that Nitro of all girls was the one that he was 'going out with' grumbling under his breath he cross his arms across his chest and looked out the window while sinking down in his seat.

Unfortunately to Rion He didn't know that Ash had great hearing and had listen to his whole little conversation with himself. He lightly snickered at the fact that he thought that he was 'going out with' Nitro. She had asked Ash 'a couple times' but he always said the same thing. Of course, that one time that she had persuaded him because he let her know that fact the he was homosexual on accident.

Flash back

Nitro grumbled as she continued to argue with Ash like she had been for that last ten minutes or so.

"Why not?" Nitro pouted/screamed as she threw her arms up in the air in no general direction.

"Because."

"That's not a good reason!"

"What happens if it's just because I don't want to go out with you?"

"..." She sighed letting out her frustration. "Could you tell me one reason why not?"

"Because I'm Ho- not finishing that sentence." He flushed as realization hit him, his eyes winded in shocked.

Nitro blinked a few times trying to understand what Ash what about to say. Hitting her, she busted into a fit of the giggles

"I can't believe that you are Homosexual" Still clutching her sides laughing hard then she was before

Ash sighed as stared blankly at his laughing friend. Waiting till she had calm down and rolling his eyes "It's really not that funny is it"

"No it was for a sec" Nitro still was snickering a little "it's just that I would have never expected it out of you with all of the girlfriends that you have had."

"Don't tell anyone alright"

"Maybe if you'll-" she was cut off

"Fine I'll go out with you" Ash already knew what she was going to say anyways

End Flashback

Although Nitro and He had broke up a few month ago he found her better side and ended up being quite good friend. Slowing his car down Ash came to a red light, stopping his corvette, looking over to Rion who was still grumbling to the window, something catching his eye upon looking more up, at the next car, Ash recognized.

"Cain" Ash mumbled under his breath, glaring at the person in the next car

The boy in the next car, which happened to be a black Ferrari, silver flames lined the hood perfectly in the shapes of dragons. Cain meet eye contact with Ash, his lip forming into a smirk that triggering the light turning green and both of the car roaring down the street.

Rion, who just about had a heart failure from the sudden change of motion, clung to the sit in surprise, releasing his clutch a bit after realizing what happened. Rion looked to the car, the ash was racing against and saw a almost a mirror image of himself.

"Uh Ash, who is that."

"Cain!"

"Why are you racing him?"

"Long time rivalry"

"That's nice but do we have to go 80 down a 25 mile an hour zone" Rion spoke after looking at the speedometer.

"Yes." Ash smirked still roaring down the street.

"You just past my house you know that, right?"

"I don't care"

"Ok" Rion nervously

The race continued on, down one of the longest streets in town. Rion once again looked to the side and started at Cain. He blinked a few times, when Cain glanced over and saw Rion. Eyes meeting, Cain smirked his attention going to back to the road and beating Ash.

Both cars came to a screeching halt at the next red light. Turning off to the right both drivers got out of their car's, walking over to each other to discuss something. Rion continued to sit in the air-conditioned (hey I never that they turned off their car) corvette watching the two talk

"And here I thought that they were rivals that hated each other or something" Rion sighed and started playing with the music noticing that there was a cd player.

He smiled inserting a cd that he hoped wouldn't bug Ash too much, whether it was about the fact he didn't have permission to use it or he just didn't like the music. Two or three seconds later Ash returned to his car and noticed the music change, not seeming to mind he sat down and drove off again.

Ok that's the end of my second chapter I'll write more some time soon review if you want - see ya next time


	3. chapter 3

Alright I made a super long chapter considering I call five pages right now super long cause yea haha. I feel like it! Well if nothing else it is longer then my other two chapters right...? Right! Oh yea thanks Kiitykittymoewmeow and Possessed for reviewing I didn't even think that I was going to get reviews because yea galerains is not very popular

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it

Upon the small drive to Rion's house Ash and Rion, keep their talking to a minimal Rion once again slumping down in the seat. Ash smiled as he turned onto Damon drive Rion noticed the street.

"You can drop me off here if you want to"

"Alright" The car slowed down and coming to a stop.

Rion stepped out of the car and thanked Ash before Ash drove off. Rion smiled and started walking down the street mumbling to himself. A few blocks down he turned to a small sized house and opened the front door noticing, the black Ferrari from earlier as he shut the door. Sitting down of one of the couches he stared at the ceiling and smiled, starting to think about how nice Ash had been just meeting him today and if the friendship would last. He hoped it would he never made friends this fast it normally took weeks maybe longer. Rion laid down on the couch shutting his eyes peacefully.

Ash walked through the front door of a three-story house that belonged to his family. Looking around he noticed that no one was there, quiet relieved he strolled over to one of the tables and sat down hearing the phone ring he sighed getting back up and quickly picking up the phone

"Hello"

"Hello is Ash there" The captain of the school senior soccer team spoke

"This is him"

"Ok I just want to tell you that there is practice in the mourning at 6:30 instead after school"

"Alright thanks Josh, um Josh?"

"Yes?"

"Is that one spot still open"

"No"

"It isn't, who got the spot then" Ash blinked a few times'

"Cain did, he tried out before school today"

"Alright thanks again bye" Ash twitched hanging up the phone.

"How did he get on the team!" Ash infuriated threw a pillow from one of the couch across the room"

He growled sitting down, on the couch laying his head back, laying down and putting his feet up. Ash sighed aloud now completely sprawled upon the couch. He sat there for a good 30 minutes before he decided to do the small amount of homework that he got from school. Well besides the normal, have your parents sign this, this, this, these and that and have them back by tomorrow.

What do they think we are children or something I mean.... Ash growled again now a little angry with the new school policy which he would have to do because he was on three of the school teams. He just wanted to play some sports not become some school jock and have every girl in the school follow him mostly the cheerleaders, but there was always that random stalker that he never suspected. Ash smiled thinking about Rion and some of his other friends; at least they were something positive to think about when he was mad. The only other thing that there was, was his mother.

Ash pulled out his Trigonometry text book and flipped open some pages and started doing his algebra II review that the teacher had instructed most of the people in the class were talking when he gave out the assignment and Ash doubted that a lot of them would turn it in.

Smiling he starting writing down some things (1) He heard a light tapping at his door, Ash blinked to make sure that he was hearing right. The tapping noise continued and the smile that was on Ash's face left leaving a scared shocked stare as if something was about to rip off his head. Might has well been, when Ash's father open the door staring at his son's expression angrier him. Storming over to Ash His father grabbed a large hand full of his hair and dragged him off. 

"Stop!" Ash slightly yelled in pain and just wanted his father to leave, he really care how much his mother like him, he hated the man he knew called father (2)

His father continued storming through the halls of the house when he stopped at a room that brought terror straight to Ash. He struggled to get away only to have another hand grab his arm and throw him into that room, the other person following.

whoo hoo! Next day

Rion entered school grounds and saw Ash; he waved to him, making eye contact Ash slowed down from the group that he was walking with a waited for Rion. Holding his one binder ash shifted a few times and Rion moved a little quicker towards the silver haired teen

"Did you have to walk to school?" Ash questioned a smile lining his lips

"Yes but that's okay" Rion smiled back

"Do you want a ride home again?"

"Sure if you don't mind"

"Alright just meet me over by my car alright I'm not taking home nitro today"

"Alright," Rion blinked as he looked over to the side and saw a tall, thin well built, black haired male practically flagging down Ash. "Uh Ash I think that person wants to talk to you."

Ash glanced over at Josh, the now 'crazy' soccer team captain. He grinned, rolling his eye, and jogged over to him.

"I wonder who that is" Rion blinked, pondering the question to himself

"He's the senior soccer team captain, Josh Richards (3)" A voice answered

Rion jumped, dropping his two binders, a little startled that some one was right behind him. The noise from the binders never cracked

"Oh sorry bout that I was jus tal-"Rion turned around and saw the mirror image of himself, holding three binders two of them being his, His face inches away from Cain's

Cain smirked slightly leaning toward the slightly leaning backwards Rion

"Hello. I think that these are yours" Cain held out the two binders that he caught.

"Uh ... Thanks" He smiled, Rion grabbed the binders

Cain blinked in confusion for a second

"Weren't you riding with Ash yesterday?"

"Uh...yea" Rion blinked and hesitated

"Oh I see," The smirk on Cain's face only grew

"See what?" Rion asked

Ash glimpsed over to the side to see Rion and Cain.

"Cain?" Ash blinked

"What?" Josh asked noting that Ash completely changed the subject

Ash no longer cared about soccer and stormed off toward the non-related twins.

"What does Cain think that he is doing?" Growling as he closed in on Cain and Rion, seconds later Ash was standing behind Cain. Cain turned around almost the same time that Ash had appeared

"Did you want something? Ashy?(4)"

"Stop calling me that!" Ash's face colored slightly at that remark

"I called you it before...Remember?" Cain smirked leaning a little to the side taking the upper control in the conversation

"I remember," Ash dully remarked and could already tell that this was not going to work.

The familiar sound of ringing sounded as Cain glared, Ash sighing in relief almost. Cain glanced at Ash throwing him a certain look then walked off.

"Did I miss something between you two"

"Yep" Ash quietly spoke, looking to the side then starting to walk to his class

Haha sidenotes:

Like I know what they do in algebra 2 I'm still in geometry

Alright I know well to me that sounds cool but it's just cause I don't have a name

You notice that I give everyone last names besides the main characters WHOO HOO! Go me

Ashy? I'm sure that is what you are asking right I thought that it sounded cute not like it would ever come from cain's mouth but hey this is a fanfiction right that mean I can do that sighs ok I could see it coming out of him mouth but I have a demented mind smiles

Four chapter coming soon might take me about a week or though - same not on reviewing Oh yea SOMETHING did happen because


	4. chapter 4

Sorry this took forever if you call two weeks or however long it took me to get this thing up forever but hey it's up and believe it or not it is longer then the last chapter well it has more words anyways. Started working on the 5 chapter

The day had being amazingly five times more boring then he thought it was going to be, of course the wondering thought of what had gone on between Ash and Cain before he meet yesterday. Rion yawned for what had to be the eighth time in the first ten minutes of chemistry, balancing equation had always been easy for him so his mind was hardly paying attention to the lecture that was being told. Rion sighed looking down at the paper that the teacher had handed them a few minutes ago when he started explain how to do the examples at the top of the page, while Rion was solving the question at the bottom(1).

After the overly boring speech, the orange haired teen had almost finished that page rather then just starting it. Not trying to look bored as he finished the last few problems on the page he turned it over and started doodling on the back.

He looked over to Ash who looked rather confused at his paper, then smiled. Rion ripped out a piece of paper, scribbled on it before crumbling it up and tossing it over to Ash.

Ash who was trying to concentrate on his chemistry paper, while the girls around him rambled on about absolutely nothing even interesting to Ash until something hit him square in the head. Ash snarled and growled, looking at the crumbled up article he noticed all the blank stares on the girls faces as they looked to the other side of the room to where the ball had come from. Ash smiled and took the chance to open it up and read it.

'Having some trouble?' was all that was written

Ash, dulling staring at the words gazed over at Rion who was smiling at his paper and was continuing to sketch a picture on the back of his paper.

'I hate you...I hate you...' The only thought going through Ash's mind at the time. The five girls continued talking to the inattentive silver haired boy who had a glare plastered across his face. Ash's lips lined with a small when the ringing sound of the phone interrupted his perverted thought.

That class went silent when the teacher picked up the phone all eye staring at the teacher hope that the call was for them to leave. Putting the phone back on the receiver

"Ash your mother is waiting down stairs for you, you have a doctor appointment" The teacher smiled at Ash then went back to the desk.

'Doctor...? .... Oh yea can't believe I forgot that' Ash smiled to himself at he put his binder away happy to get away from the girls in his class. Leaving the class Ash remember that he wasn't coming back he looked to Rion and sighed.(2)

After the class had ended Rion bolted out the door and toward the place where he was told that Ash hung out at, which of course, Ash wasn't there. Rion feeling rather left out started walking around the school noticing some of the same girl following him around as before. Rion sighed 'you think that they have nothing better to do with their time or at least something better other then stalk me around the school'

Noting that the two people that started following him turned into a rather large crowd of drooling girls. Blinking in confusion the orange haired teen begin walking even faster and in more remote areas of the high school getting some rather amusing glance at the small horde following his every step. Minutes later, frustration was making its way into Rion's face. 

Another orange haired teen glanced up to see this, stalked over to Rion standing right in front of his twin. Cain placed his arms around Rion's paling neck moving his face within inches away from Rion's. The now massive crowd of girls had little hearts and were drooling over the two non-related twins

"Do you want a ride home today because Ashy is gone?" His lips formed into his normal smirk knowing that what his answer who have to be at this point

Rion hesitated after realizing that he really only had one choice if he wanted these girls to leave him along.

"Alright Cain..." Rion hoped that he got the name right he only meet this person earlier today, wrapping his arms around Cain's waist. A few of the girls had left most had stay, Rion rolled his eyes and Cain's smirk only grew bigger touching their noses together Cain's mouth whispered something that only rion could have heard. Rion blushed lightly showing on his cheeks his eyes wondering in the direction of the floor, Cain found this rather cute, moving his lips closer kissed Rion's check lightly running his tongue over the pink flesh.

"My car is the Black Ferrari it's the only one here and it's in the south parking lot" Cain let go of Rion "Bye" He waved sauntering off, while Rion found himself staring at Cain's well formed ass. His face turned bright red this time realizing that the girls had left He found the closest wall and sat down, there was only more class to go through then the day would be over and now he had to take the ride with Cain though Ash said something about not accepting anything from Cain. Rion sighed again noticing that not a lot of people came down the hallway that he was in maybe that meant he wouldn't be labeled as gay as soon as he thought after that little act. Truthfully, he was happy that Cain had decided to help him although he didn't know if Cain was homosexual or acted like it, maybe he was bisexual or if he just wanted to help Rion. Rion dully stared at the wall he guess that it wasn't the last one and it had to be one of the first two.

The he remembered what cain had said earlier about Ash and Cain going out once before at least that's what he thought he heard. Maybe Cain liked him. 'That was a rather sadistic thought' Rion was now thinking more on the subject. He sighed, noting that once person had walked down the hallway since he had first got there. 'Maybe he just wants to rape' Rion horrified, and mortified now sulking in his thoughts. "new subject'

The annoying ringing of the bell sounded, Rion slowly making his was up to his feet rather then hurrying to his math class, he knew that is was going to be boring. Trailing up the stairs Rion sighed walking into his Algebra 2.

Rion blinked a few times when he first walked in, setting his eyes upon what you could almost call a mirror was Cain sitting one of the desk in the back row. He ran his eyes up the isles to see what open seats there were a few in front and the two in the back row. Stepping toward the seat in the back the teacher walked in and blinked in confusion as she noticed the rather close looking teens in the back. She then looked to her role sheet also noticing that is said that there was no two people with the last same name never mind them being twins in her class her disregarding the piece of paper she walked over to the two

"Are you two related?"

"No..." Cain bluntly said looking down at his desk.

The math class had gone rather quickly (3) mostly because the teacher was making the first day seem enjoyable, also there were a lot of class clowns in the math class that had most of the class laughing. Every once in a while Cain would put in his input and everyone would either start laughter hard or become scared of him. Most of the comments were extremely funny to the class' point of view.

Rion heard all the laughter but wasn't making any sound himself most of the idea that Cain was saying scared him. And made him think what had happened between Ash and him.

The bell had rung most of the class rushing out the door to leave school the second they could. Rion was staring at his desk his eyelid half way closed, not paying attention to anything until a binder slammed down onto the desk. Rion's eye were the size of small saucers his heart beat racing way faster then it need to. Rion looked up and saw Cain has hand above the desk telling him that was where he had dropped the binder.

"Come on," Cain smirked sauntering once again, also once again catching the eyes of Rion, as he stepped out the door.

Side Notes:

you notice that it like the second day and they are already getting class work but they don't in math class

And this is where Cain will take over well kinda (but there is a reason for the doctor - don't worry)

It went quickly cause I didn't feel like talking about it at all

Review if you feel like it you know the drill also if you would like and I would enjoy ideas for something in the future to happen cause I can see this fiction hitting a rock solid wall soon and I don't want it to cause I'm having fun writing it


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Galerains is not mine have a nice day 

---------

   Cain slowly walked out to his car, unlocking the doors with the push of a button. Rion walked to the other side and waited for Cain to open the door. Cain blinked and opened the driver's seat door Rion opening the passenger's seat door, stepping in, sitting down, and put his seat belt on. The trunk flew open, Cain walking over at place his binders in the back.

    Getting back into the car, Cain sat down and yawned, shutting the door disregarding his seat belt. Rion sighed, receiving a glare from Cain.

    Ash hated his little visit to the 'doctor' more rather the physicist that he had been visiting every week for every month for the last three months. To Ash that was a few too, many times considering he was becoming rather annoyed with the girl that said the he was 'well on the road top recovery'. Ash rolled his eyes; she said that all the time he was already past 'the road to recovery'. Stepping out the physicist office, he saw someone that he really didn't want to.

    Standing there, leaning on his car, a smirk framing his lips. Rion sitting in the passenger seat of the car trying not to pay attention to Ash as much as possible a small blush creeping on his face. Ash blinked a few times 'why is he here' noticing Rion in the passenger's seat also throwing a questioning stare at Cain.

    Cain walked over to Ash, "Have fun at your appointment?"

    "You know that I hate it" Glaring

    "I know" smirking

    "Then why did you send me here?"

    "You were sent by some one else"

    "What did you want to tell me anyways?"

    Cain's smirk widened, casually sauntered over to ash swinging his arms around the silver haired boy 

    "Rion is mine!"

Sorry that this is so short my computer is a peice of crap and i'm getting it's fixed really soon -


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone… I finally remembered my password to sign into fanfiction because I had to change my email I couldn't send it to myself either but I remember and I'm alive and posting again. Although I still right very short chapters sorry about that habit I guess.

"Rion is mine" Cain gave Ash a quick glare before walking off to his car. Leaving Ash dumbfounded with the last three words that he said as he got in his black Ferrari. Cain glanced over to Rion who was looking to the window a pink tint over his cheeks. Cain hit the first button on the radio deck a rather small looking Cd came out, Cain taking it, while putting another one in. After that he calmly drove out of the parking lot roaring off after he his the black top.

Ash continued to watch them drive off as he walked over to his car still glaring a little overwhelmed by the fact that Cain already got Rion.

"Damn him…" He mumbled as he started his car and drove off to his house.

Rion stared out the window as Cain exited the parking lot, it seemed strange to him that Cain and he, looked so similar, almost like twins. Yet they acted so different and had such different lives. Rion glanced over to the orange haired driver even there hair was the same, but not their clothing Rion who was much more conservative then Cain had a white t-shirt with a zipper down the middle and red sleeves along with a pair of brown shorts that cut off at the knee and his ever so fashionable belt around the neck that made him seem 'so submissive'. Cain on the other hand had black leather short shorts, almost female looking, mid shin length boots that contrasted against his pale skin and a black leather shirt with zippers in every which direction you could think of, also having the sleeves cut up spiraling down his arms in different directions framing his arms with zippers and safety pins.

Rion sighed again, going back to staring at the moving scenery that pasted by as the car speed up even more.

"Where exactly do you live again Cain?" Rion question wonder why he would have to travel this far when Cain said earlier that he didn't live that far away from the school

"We still have a few miles…" Cain replied emotionlessly still watching the road in front of him. Cain glanced over and Rion and smirked to himself. Why Rion agreed to coming over to his house was beyond him Cain was sure that he intimidated Rion witless ever since earlier that day when he ask Rion to go out with him in front of those girls that were pestering Rion with there ridiculous banter of who beautiful he was. Cain who had always had an ego problem took a great liking to Rion instantly. Rion…well was like an innocent version of himself. And Cain well kind of was into that…. Cain refocused back on the road instead of his perverted thoughts of what he wanted to do with his innocent twin.

"So much for you living not that far away" Rion said sarcastically opening up to Cain more the he expected.

"I tell everyone that" Cain smirked

"Why" Rion question, Cain was almost able to see a question mark over his forehead

"Because then people think that I'm poor" Cain calmly replied "Although it may seem like it at time I don't date people for a good fuck I date them because I wanted and if people knew where I lived regardless, the fact that I have a Ferrari, and the whole female population is a bunch of dumb sluts. I'd rather not having them know how much money my family has. Is that a good reason?"

"Better reason that I expected. Sorry I asked" Rion moaned

"Don't worry about it you aren't dumb nor are you a bitch so I have no problem with you"

"What exactly did you have to go see Ash for?" Rion didn't even know where the questions were coming from and why they were leaving his mouth was beyond him.

"Do you really want to know that answer to that?" Cain smirked slyly letting a small part of his teeth show

"Maybe"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes?"

"You sound like you don't know"

"I'm not quite sure if I do"

"That's lovely" Cain was enjoying every minute of Rion's squirming. So innocent, so lovely, so fuckable

Cain's smirked grew as Rion blushed a little before starting out the window now trying to avoid the subject that he, himself had brought up. Cain sighs and one of his hands moved down to his stomach unzipping one the many zippers that were on his shirt. Rion blinked a little confused

"What it's kind of hot it is still the begin of the school year you know

"Right…" Rion blushed even more and once again turned a way to the solitude of the window

"We're almost there" Cain said softly. Cain knew that house was only another mile away but going at eighty miles an hours would make them get there and lot faster then expected.

Rion looked just ahead of himself and saw the largest house he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. The house towered at least 4 stories in the air, and took up about a square mile of land just with the house. The impressive, emerald lawn that surrounded the house sprang up with exotic tree and foreign flowers, which Rion had never seen before. The mansion of a house stood in a snowy white color with slate grey framing, large window the shone with elegance and sparkled with their silver frames. Rion was trying to take in all of the surroundings as Cain smirked.

"We're here…"

Woo! After a long time I updated and don't worry it will be much faster now that I have my password and my computer back review if you want tell me what you think give me ideas criticizes I really don't care that much Thanks bye


	7. Chapter 7

Alright so I decided that I have to get over the fact that I don't want to write this chapter and write it because remember Ash's dad? He's back and that isn't something I want to write about to much later but don't worry it will get better because I already have chapter 8 basically written which is really nice for me. So enjoy? and sorry for taking so long I really amcries Oh yea this is the chapter where you start learning the bad stuff

Rion stood gaping at his surrounding as he slowly followed Cain into his mansion of a house. Rion stopped every few second to take in as much as he could and felt attracted to a rather large oak tree that rose 20 to 30 feet in the air. Memories flowed through Rion's brimming mind. Rion sighed as he looked over and his eyes meet with an impatient foot tapping leather wearing orange haired teen. Blushing Rion hurried on to meet up with Cain

Ash laid on his overly king sized bed that could fit at least seven other people comfortably. Whistling a soft slow medley his arms lazily behind his head, his leg laid apart from each other. Ash slowly dozed to sleep knowing that he had no homework or really any worries other then Cain. He mentally grumbled, yawned then fell asleep.

Cain sighed as Rion was amusing himself by looking through his house. Cain started walking up a first flight of stairs.

"Rion?"

Rion blinked then looked to see Cain leaving the area and went to follow him through the house. Cain moved slowly through the house then reach a white door that was closed. He looked to see Rion and shrugged

"It's a little messy"

Rion just smiled

Cain opened the door and walked into a large room with a king sized bed, a normal sized Television, a computer, a large stereo system. A small amount of cluster was on the floor

"This is supposed to be messy?"

"Well it's not exactly clean"

"Cleaner then my room" Rion mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing?" Rion smiled innocently

"Whatever…"

Rion stood in the middle of Cain's room taking in his surroundings. Cain sighed and jumped onto his bed closing his eyes.

"When do you have to be home by?"

"Whenever…" Rion walked around a little feeling slightly jealous. Cain's room was large then Rion's whole house.

"You don't have a set time by your parents?" Cain blinked

"I don't have parents," Rion looked to Cain

Ash moaned, stretching from his position and yawning trying to wake up. He sighed and sat up a little leaning on his elbows for support. He yawned again but this time he laid back down and decided he just wanted to be asleep for a while longer. Before Ash could drift into slumber again his light flipped on. Ash turned his head toward the door to see who had hit the switch. He was wide awake his at his first glance at his father. He knew he needed to act calmly.

"I thought that you were still at work."

"Work ended two hours ago check the time."

Ash looked over and saw that it was indeed 7:30 two and a half hours later then his father and mother got off of work.

"Is mom here"

"She is."

Ash smirked his mother being there was always an advantage to his side and a wall of protection against his father.

"Don't get so cocky, kid. She'll be leaving soon to go shopping"

"For what!"

"Food."

Ash sighed maybe he could go with his mother to the store and could completely avoid his father's drunken rage. Ash could smell the alcohol on his father from where he was standing at the doorway. He sighed when he realized that his birthday was coming up and his mother never let him go anywhere with her in case she found something that she had to buy for him. Maybe just this once he could convince to her to let him tag along. Ash sighed again for the third time in the time span of a minute. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to go. It was times like this that he wished he were still going out with Cain.

If he were still going out with anyone he would be able to go over to their house until his mother got back and sometime he would just stay the night, That was the case most of the time with Cain. They would either stay up talking and/or watching movies or they would be making love to each other. Ash knew that he was still attracted to Cain but would never let it out he still had his pride. Of course his mind wished that Ash wasn't so stuck up and would just ask him back out. Ash decided after what Cain had done to him he never even wanted to speak with him again.

"Don't we have food?"

"Of course we do stupid! But your mother always goes to the store once a week remember"

Of course Ash remembered he had the best memory in the family.

"I'm sorry I just happen to forget."

Ash's father rolled his eyes.

"There isn't much to be expected out of you is there"

Ash glared and kept his comments to himself wishing that his father would just leave him to go back to sleep.

"I'm going back to bed then if that is all you wanted to tell me."

"I never told you the reason that I came in here."

Ash blinked.

"Then why are you here?"

Ash's father held up a large silver chain.

"Remember what this is used for"

Ash felt a shiver go down his back. He knew exactly what the chain was. It was the same chain that he would either tie his hands with or beat his with. Ash's back was covered with long scars due to the chain being crashed against his soft skin. Ash looked at the chain as a symbol of torture he hated everything about chains he always had chains were something he feared as a child as some he hated now. Ash's father grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him off into another room. Ash had struggles the whole way tears silently falling from his eyes.

Woot? I guess I have this chapter done I feel bad but don't worry I really have part of the next chapter written and will have it up before the end up the week or I'll never watch the Galerians movie again. Oh yea MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
